innominefandomcom-20200213-history
Gates of Eternity
Gates of Eternity is an online roleplaying companion based on the In Nomine roleplaying system. It has its own wiki on Wikia and is in the process of completing its coding and grid system. Under Development The game is under development as of August 2013. They expect to open on November 12, 2013 (11-12-13) and hope to help turn this wiki into a great general resource for those who want information about Steve Jackson's game. Setting The game takes place in Salt Lake City, beginning circa 2010. Keran's Weather will be used and the entire grid (1000+ rooms) will have no fewer than 4 battlefields (the plan is 6), where all kinds of battles will take place (including "battles" in the courtroom, the political sphere, the commercial sphere, etc.). The name of this game isn't necessarily combat; it's wits. And there are major players on all sides, including non-aligned humans! In this game, the humans are just trying to figure out what's going on, and most of those involved in the interesting stuff are non-believing skeptics (imagine the fun that could be!). But the major organizations involved in this fictional setting include: *Various church organizations (yes, including the Mormons, Catholics, Buddhists, etc.) *Welfare Square (we ''did ''say the Mormons were involved, right? Well, they operate this charity in the real location, and we've tried to make it somewhat the same as the game, but there are bound to be differences) *University of Utah (Real thing in a fictional setting... don't expect the reality to match the fiction!) *Huntsman Cancer Institute (this is a real organization, donations directly to them for cancer research and treatments are appreciated and verifiable receipts for these earn extra bonuses in the game) *Utah Arts Council (real organization, completely fictional structure for the game) *Moonfrolick Institute (loosely based on another organization ) *Hannigan Financial Group (completely fictional) *Senna Petrochemical Corporation (completely fictional) *Dragonovich Family (a fictional Russian-based mafia group which has interested both sides of the War) *Salt Lake County Government (based on real-world county government) *Salt Lake City Government (based on real-world city government) *State of Utah Government (various factions control different agencies and divisions, based loosely on real-world state government) *Department of Homeland Security (very different from the real thing, more militarized and far more powerful than they actually are in the real world without unbalancing anything too badly) Theme The theme is In Nomine. Duh! Just kidding. Gates of Eternity's thematic elements tend to be complex. Brightness '''Medium: '''the war is kept pretty-well balanced. Contrast '''Low-contrast: '''angels and demons are the same beings from different political camps. It makes them very difficult to tell apart from each other. Most Mortals won't know the difference. Frequency Celestials are limited to 150 on the grid at any time. Those who are inactive for one year are considered to be inactive, and are removed. With a mundane area population of 3 million people, that means one Celestial for about every 20,000 human population. This limitation also extends to feature players and NPC's. Soldiers, Undead, and other Mortal+ are limited to 3 per Celestial. This value is expected to change. Normal humans are unlimited in number (players MUST have one mortal account, as mortals are the only accounts that can spend XP). Access to the Game Right now, the game is not yet built. Those who are willing to learn how to do the mind-numbingly boring tasks of building the grid will be taught a little about how to code, as well. But for the moment, leave a private message for VishwaJay. Let him know what you'd like in the way of access. Mostly, he doesn't have a problem with that. Still to Come... Lots more... keep coming back and looking. Category:Games